


El refugio de los hombres complicados

by Lenore4L



Category: Dr. STONE (Anime)
Genre: Arguing, Awkward Flirting, Canon Related, Drunken Flirting, Flirting, M/M, Philosophy, Randomness, Sakura (Cherry Blossoms), Science, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-23
Updated: 2019-10-23
Packaged: 2020-12-28 18:34:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21141302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lenore4L/pseuds/Lenore4L
Summary: Los placeres sencillos son el ultimo refugio de los hombres complicados.Oscar Wilde dijo esto alguna vez y Gen creía en cada palabra de ello. Bajo un cerezo en flor, bebida en mano y compañía disfrutaba de ello, pero entre esos placeres sencillos también estaban esos breves roces intelectualoídes con Senku.Envueltos en un debate que no resuelve nada, ambos muchachos intentar desentrañar el misterio que cada uno representa para el otro.





	El refugio de los hombres complicados

Marzo había terminado, Abril ya se hacía paso en el clima de la estación. O algo así Chrome le había escuchado murmurar a Senku cuando lo vio hacer cuentas rápidas.

Era algo nuevo para Chrome (junto con todo lo que Senku le enseñaba) como el científico dividía el tiempo por estaciones, aquella tarde mientras el muchacho miraba distraído el paisaje soltó el comentario sin mucho interés.

-Ya se siente la primavera...- dijo sin muchos animos Senku, mas como un comentario casual que como un dato de interés general antes de volver a su tárea con los tubos de ensayo y los matraces.

Efectivamente la primavera ya se estaba asentando, los días empezaban a volverse mas cálidos y la flora volvía a nacer, todo un espectáculo de la naturaleza, si Senku no estuviera tan ocupado en sus propios experimentos y aleccionando a Chrome, tal vez se hubiera interesado en hacer un estudio de los cambios en el ecosistema ahora que la mano del hombre no intervenía casi en lo absoluto en los procesos naturales. Pero sería en otra ocasión tal vez.

Chrome por otra parte le intrigaba aquello que Senku le había contado acerca de como la tierra giraba sobre su propio eje y a su vez esta también giraba alrededor del sol, lo que daba como resultado los cambios climáticos dependiendo de la rotación y su posición en la órbita; era un poco difícil hacerse una idea porque siempre era el sol quien parecía moverse, en el alba y en el ocaso cambiaba la posición así que toda la vida dio por hecho que era este y la luna en sus diferentes fases, quienes caminaban alrededor del cielo.

Todo eso era interesante, y de hecho cuando ambos tenían al menos un respiro, le gustaba hacerle preguntas que le nacían después de haber escuchado un dato como aquel; sí, la próxima vez le preguntaría todo lo que se le ocurriera de cada estación del año, de esos 365 días que Senku contaba tan religiosamente.

En esto pensaba Chrome mientras mezclaba polvos y sustancias cuando escucharon una voz cantarina que rompió con el estricto silencio del laboratorio.

Senku suspiró. Oh, Chrome había notado aquello, esos resoplidos que su compañero soltaba cuando esa voz en especial se escuchaba así que levantó sus ojos de los frascos esterilizados y se fijó en como el otro muchacho hacía una breve pausa para escuchar pero luego seguir trabajando hasta que ahora lo que se escuchaban eran los pasos acercándose.

-Buenos días- saludo Gen con su sonrisa zorruna que siempre parecía estar tramando algún truculento plan.

-Buenos días- saludó Chrome pero Senku, demasiado concentrado, solo hizo un sonido con su garganta en forma de saludo.

-¿Están ocupados?- preguntó Gen metiendo sus manos a las anchas mangas de su atuendo y alzándose en puntillas para ver aunque naturalmente no tenía idea de que diablos estaban cocinando los otros dos.

-Evidentemente- contestó Senku a lo que Gen solo volvió a reírse.

-Pues dejen lo que sea que estén haciendo y acompáñenme- mas que una invitación aquello fue obviamente una orden, Chrome parpadeó y como si estuviera esperando su consentimiento, volteó a ver a Senku que alzando una ceja miró al otro.

-¿Qué puede ser tan importante como para interrumpir esto?- dijo Senku, un segundo suspiro se le escapó mientras se apoyaba en la mesa viendo la sonrisa maliciosa de Gen.

-Es un descubrimiento mio, creo que les puede parecer interesante. Dejen de hacerse los difíciles y vengan conmigo, acabo de reunir a los demás- les ordenó otra vez sin esperar su respuesta y dándose la media vuelta para regresar con el resto.

Era extraño que Gen se refiriera a descubrimientos, casi siempre esas palabras estaban solo en el vocabulario de los fanáticos de la ciencia, pero una espina de curiosidad había picado a ambos adolescentes que volvían a mirarse mutuamente y sin esperar mas también le siguieron los pasos dejando su trabajo pues aun podían darse ese lujo.

Gen efectivamente tenía a todos reunidos y les daba indicaciones a cada uno que iban cargados ya fuera con comida o barriles de licor, también hablaba en un sospechoso secretismo con el viejo Kaseki que asentía gustoso a todo lo que Gen le comentaba.

-¿Qué pasa aquí? ¿Porqué todos van tan cargados? Pareciera que van a la guerra.- preguntó Chrome viendo a todos ataviados con bolsas y recipientes.

-Gen nos dijo que era algo importante, que deberíamos llevar tanto como pudiéramos cargar, creo que es algo serio- dijo Ginro un poco preocupado, Senku frunció el entrecejo ligeramente mientras se cruzaba de brazos y volvía a ver al autonombrado mentalista terminando de zanjar sus asuntos con Kaseki.

Aquello parecían los preparativos para una excursión aunque los presentes solo eran los de costumbre: Chrome, Kinro y Ginro, Suika, Kohaku, Kaseki, Ruri, Gen obviamente, y él mismo por lo que no estaba seguro de a que venía ir con tantos suplementos.

-¿Estamos huyendo de algo?- preguntó Senku con un tono que sonó un poco mas serio de lo que era en realidad su intención.

Gen parpadeó un par de veces y se rió suavemente.

-Para nada, no seas tan paranoico Senku-chan, es una sorpresa, estoy seguro les va a gustar. Si ya están todos listos, pueden seguirme- ordenó y no pasó desapercibido para nadie que el muchacho no cargaba nada con excepción de una caja envuelta que Kaseki le había extendido.

Sospechoso, demasiado sospechoso. O sería que todo lo que tuviera que ver con Gen era sospechoso que nadie podía evitar sentir una nota de duda cada vez que este hablaba; era por mero instinto que la gente levantara su guardia cuando se topaba con esos ojos obscuros que sin lugar a duda maquilaban algo las veinticuatro horas del día.

Y aun con ello, justo como Senku, terminaban por seguirlo, llevados por el extraño carisma del joven, o por su petulancia, o por la manera en como hacía que todo sonara como un misterio irresistible de ser descubierto.

Chrome que iba pasos detrás lo sabía; que tanto Senku como Gen compartían esto ultimo. Los dos hablaban de una manera que sinceramente te hacía creer que todo lo que les rodeaba era un acertijo capaz de ser resuelto. 

Senku lo hacía, lo demostraba y lo explicaba, desentrañaba cada secreto y en su semblante siempre se adivinaba un gesto casi de infantil regocijo al hacerlo. Por otra parte Gen tenía en su labia una manera de engatusarte, de plantar en ti una semilla de ansiedad al querer saber más; se reservaba las explicaciones, se guadaba para sí la mejor parte de sus trucos pero eso solo terminaba por alimentar el instinto inherente de los humanos de querer saber mas, del descubrir.

Era curioso para alguien como Chrome, como ese par de individuos podían ser tan distintos el uno del otro pero al mismo tiempo compartir tantas características.

-¿Ya estamos cerca? Senku parece que se va a desmayar en cualquier momento- Dijo Kinro viendo como varios metros detrás el mencionado ya jadeaba por ir bajo pleno rayo de sol en una caminata que se sentía eterna.

-Estamos cerca, estamos cerca- dijo cantarín Gen mientras que Kohaku miraba el paisaje que ya empezaba a desconocer.

-¿A dónde vamos exactamente?- preguntó la muchacha volteando a ver a todos lados a lo que Gen se sonrió satisfecho.

-A un lugar especial. Senku-chan suele hablarles mucho de lo que existía en nuestro tiempo ¿Cierto? Bueno, no es como que lo que les cuenta no sea importante, pero conociéndolo estoy seguro de que no ha parado de alabar la tecnología y bla bla bla- decia Gen a lo que Kohaku, Ginro y Kinro no pudieron evitar entornar los ojos porque efectivamente a veces era un poco abrumador escuchar a Senku hablar de cosas que parecían sacadas de un cuento infantil.

-Así es, a veces cuando él y Chrome empiezan es imposible hacerlos parar- murmuró Kohaku y Gen rió imaginando la escena.

-Lo suponía, es por eso que quiero mostrarles una parte distinta de nuestro tiempo; la parte mas humana- 

Al decir esto sorpresivamente su voz se volvió un poco mas suave, una sutil gentileza se posó en su rostro, detalle que no pasó por alto para Senku que antes de poder replicar sintió una brisa que sacudió las ramas de los árboles creando un agradable murmullo y que trajo con ella hojas que se desprendieron del follaje y algo mas.

Fue algo fugaz pero Senku logró tomarlo en su puño y cuando volvió a abrir su mano vio en la palma el pequeño pétalo de un tenue rosado.

-¿Pétalos de cerezo?- preguntó extrañado y alzó la mirada hasta donde Gen los guíaba, escuchando el coro de voces que exclamaban asoabradas ante la copa del árbol rodeada por entera de lo que parecía ser una nube de un rosa apastelado.

-¿Pero qué es esto? ¡Es rosa!- exclamó Suika emocionada mientras que Ginro también compartiendo su mismo asombro subía a la niña en sus hombros para que esta al alzar sus manos pudiera tocar los pétalos de las flores que se agitaban con la brisa.

-Un cerezo, es un árbol de Sakura- dijo Gen que también miraba arriba inspirando hondo al ver algo que de pronto para él y Senku se sintió tan nostálgico.

-¿Cómo lo encontraste? Pensé que estaban extintos- dijo Senku acercándose para asegurarse de que fuera tal y como los recordaba.

El árbol de alguna manera había logrado sobrevivir, era un árbol viejo, lo notaba por el soberbio grosor del tronco y sus raíces, estaba justo en su punto álgido de floración lo que lo hacía ver doblemente espectacular. Chrome se acercó junto con Kinro y se rieron al sentir la lluvia de pétalos rosados que caían delicadamente y formaban bajo sus pies una alfombra del mismo tono pastel, digno de una pintura o una vista primaveral de antaño.

-Solo lo encontré- se excusó Gen sin querer explicar que diablos hacía por ahí deambulando como para dar con tremendo ejemplar de árbol.

-Senku, Senku ¿Qué es esto? ¿Había muchos de estos en su tiempo?- preguntó Kohaku que también estaba emocionada y se reía con los demás viendo las pesadas ramas como las de un sauce caer cargadas de flores y botones de futuras sakuras.

-Si, eran algo así como un símbolo nacional. Esto es muy interesante, podríamos tomar algunas semillas e intentar cultivarlas para luego...- comenzaba a decir emocionado Senku que ya pensaba en todos los experimentos genéticos que podría hacer usando las flores de cerezo, o criar una nueva especie, traer de vuelta lo que antes era algo tan familiar, sin embargo apenas estaba a punto de soltar su verborrea científica Gen lo interrumpió poniéndole una mano en la boca.

-Senku-chan, al menos por esta vez desconecta tu cerebro ¿Quieres? Solo hay una cosa que se puede pensar cuando hay un cerezo en flor en pleno abril- dijo Gen dando una palmádita a lo que todos lo vieron expectantes, incluso Senku que no estaba seguro de a que se refería así que el ilusionista soltó un bufido cuando el otro muchacho no captó su mensaje.

-¡Hanami! Cerezos en abril significan eso- exclamó extendiendo sus brazos para mostrar mejor el árbol.

-¿Hanami?- repitieron todos en una sola voz.

-Oh, si, el Hanami- dijo mucho menos interesado Senku rascándose la oreja perdiendo todo interés de pronto.

-El Hanami era una tradición que teníamos; cada año cuando las Sakuras estaban en flor la gente se reunía en los parques y jardines para admirar las flores. Es una tradición que no tiene ningún otro objetivo que apreciar las bondades de la estación- explicó Gen y todos parecían entender de pronto.

No perdieron mas el tiempo, Gen también explicado la razón de la comida y el licor, así que aun mas emocionados por las perspectiva de comer después de esa caminata infernal, todos pusieron manos a la obra para desempacar y sentarse a darse un banquete bajo la sombra de las flores.

Se sentaron en el piso jugando con los pétalos caídos haciendo una pequeña guerra con ellos sin importarles que les cayera en la comida o se atoraran en su cabello.

-¿En serio no había ningún otro propósito para este festival?- preguntó Chrome curioso que no podía evitar alzar su vista cada dos por tres para examinar las sakuras y sus tonalidades.

-Así es. Sabes Chrome-chan, la ciencia y la tecnología son importantes, sin embargo hay algo de lo que Senku-chan tiende a olvidarse; las personas también necesitan de las cosas bellas que no tienen ningún otro propósito que ese, el de ser hermosas- explicó Gen tomando un pétalo entre sus dedos para examinarlo.

Senku soltó una risa que se antojó casi despectiva.

-Banalidades- comentó el científico encogiéndose de hombros.

-Tan banal como la felicidad- contradijo Gen que desenvolvía con tranquilidad el paquete que llevaba en la mano desde hace rato.

-Dependiendo de cual sea tu definición de felicidad- continuó debatiendo Senku.

-La de Aristóteles, ese señor que decía algo así como que la belleza también es un camino a la felicidad. Tal vez hayas escuchado su nombre alguna vez- contestó sarcástico como una clara provocación para Senku.

-Citando a Aristóteles, ¿Es que has cambiado de ilusionista a filósofo?- preguntó el científico obteniendo a cambio una risa ofendida por parte del otro.

-Preferiría el término mentalista- corrigió Gen.

-Charlatán te va mejor- agregó Senku.

-¿Y qué es la filosofía sino charlatanería bien declamada? Pero no, no soy filósofo, soy demasiado frívolo para algo así-

Chrome les había perdido el hilo de la discusión desde hacía rato así que solo veía el paquete que Gen desenvolvía y que finalmente dejó ver como un juego de pequeñas copas de cerámica, eran recipientes que apenas podían contener un sorbo de lo que fuera que sirvieras en ella. Además de estas, también había una jarrita, una especie de decantador que tenía una forma elegante.

-¿Copas de sake?- preguntó Senku al verlas.

-Oh si, él me encargó fabricarlas a medida- 

Quién respondió fue el mismo Kaseki señalando con la cabeza las piezas.

Gen sonrió satisfecho y asintió varias veces con la cabeza entregando una a cada quien con excepción de Suika a quien le ofreció en su lugar una taza que mas bien se utilizaba para beber el té en las ceremonias de preparación del mismo.

-¿Son para nosotros?- preguntó Chrome examinando la tacita.

-Así es, no se puede tener un verdadero Hanami si no hay sake- explicó Gen sonriente.

-Estrictamente hablando somos menores de edad- corrigió Senku examinando la hechura exquisita de Kaseki, como siempre, haciendo alarde de su increíble habilidad con las manos y esos años de haber perfeccionado su técnica.

El mentalista se rió de manera forzada.

-Y estrictamente hablando un menor de edad no va por ahí jugando con químicos controlados y otras sustancias que podrían considerarse ilegales en varios países- debatió Gen.

-Tienes un punto en eso- dijo el otro joven encogiéndose de hombros a lo que Gen tomaba la pieza entre sus manos.

Con esto dicho Gen dio por comenzado el Hanami, todos se sacaron los zapatos y las sandalias dejándose sentir en sus pies el roce del pasto y las flores caídas mientras se repartían la comida y se servían entre ellos la bebida.

Senku no era especialmente afecto al alcohol, en algún momento de su vida lo había probado con meros propósitos prácticos y no le había gustado ni el sabor ni la sensación de embriaguez que te embotaba los sentidos. Si algo detestaba en el mundo era no sentirse dueño de sí mismo ni de sus pensamientos.

Gen en cambio parecía muy cómodo en esa situación, tomaba la tacita entre sus dedos y dejaba que Suika siempre servil, sirviera a todos con cuidado de hacerlo correctamente y no derramar ni una gota.

Todos bebían, comían y se reían bajo la agradable sombra del cerezo mientras que Senku en realidad se limitaba a remojarse los labios cada que se llevaba la copita a la boca disfrutando de ese momento porque tenía que ser justo, no siempre se daba permiso de disfrutar de esa manera, aunque era obvio ya que sus formas de divertirse casi siempre consistían en planear como construir un cohete a la luna. Literalmente.

-No está mal hacer esto de vez en cuando- comentó el científico en voz alta o al menos lo suficientemente alta para que Gen, que justo se terminaba su quinto trago se riera suavemente mientras recargaba perezosamente su espalda en el tronco del árbol a un lado del otro muchacho.

-Todos necesitamos al menos un momento así- dijo Gen con un extraño regocijo en la voz y cerrando brevemente los ojos para sentir mejor la brisa suave sobre las mejillas acaloradas por el alcohol escuchando la risas de todos los demás alrededor. 

Los dos se quedaron un segundo en silencio solo para escuchar el ambiente animado que el resto creaba.

-Oigan, ¿Ustedes solían hacer esto a menudo?- preguntó entonces Kohaku viendo que los otros dos de pronto se aislaban en sus propios pensamientos, Senku regresó a la realidad por un segundo y se encogió de hombros ligeramente.

-A veces con Yuzuriha y Taiju, siempre terminaban por arrastrarme- contestó con toda naturalidad Senku recordando los almuerzos meticulosamente decorados de Yuzuriha y el hambre voraz de Taiju junto con sus aspavientos por la comida de su amiga e interés amoroso.

El científico dibujó una breve sonrisa al recordar fugazmente esas escenas que a pesar de los milenios transcurridos se sentían recientes, o al menos para él eran recientes. Las filas de cerezos en flor, la gente reunida sobre el mantel, un fin de semana en primavera tan cotidiano que se antojaría casi aburrido de no ser por la ligera nota de nostalgia en ello.

-¿Qué hay de tí Gen?- preguntó Chrome al otro que al contrario de Senku suspiró con placer.

-Por supuesto que lo hacía seguido, cada año sin falta. Adoro los placeres sencillos, son el ultimo refugio de los hombres complicados.*- dijo Gen alzando su copa en un gesto de brindis por aquella confesión y también recordando sus propios paseos por el parque Ueno en épocas de cerezos en flor.

Los dos volvieron a sumergirse en sus propios recuerdos hasta que la voz suave de Ruri les sacó de su ensimismamiento.

-Si ustedes dos pudieran traer de vuelta algo de su tiempo ¿Qué sería?- preguntó la joven con un dejo de inocencia pero de alguna manera captó la atención de todos los demás, que habían estado escuchando a medias y los miraron esperando alguna respuesta estrafalaria.

La pregunta también tomó por sorpresa a los chicos que tuvieron que pensar unos momentos. Senku sabía que responder, tal vez le gustaría el telescopio que tenía en casa, o la primera enciclopedia que hojeó, incluso podría traer de vuelta a algunas personas... pero no era posible nada de eso.

-Un museo- contestó de inmediato Gen con mucha seguridad.

Aun mas que el ramen, la soda, el Internet, la fama, el reconocimiento... aun mas que eso.

-¿Un museo?- Preguntó también Senku con una risa casi forzada.

-Claro que si; un lugar en el que tienes una colección entera de la historia de la humanidad vista desde sus propios ojos, un registro del paso del hombre por el mundo...- decía Gen y aunque lo que decía sonaba tan romántico a Senku no le parecía que lo dijera con esa intención.

-¡Como la ciencia!- apuntó Ginro y luego señalando a Senku.

-Si eso es lo que quieres, Senku ya lo sabe- agregó el rubio pero Gen negó con un gesto de su mano.

-Oh claro que no, estoy seguro que Senku-chan es del tipo de persona que solo iba a los museos de ciencias naturales y pasaba de largo las salas de arte ¿No es así?- preguntó Gen al otro que frunció el ceño.

-No me llevo bien con el arte, demasiado subjetivo- dijo el científico en una especie de defensa.

-Los humanos son subjetivos- apuntó Gen alzando una ceja.

-No, el pensamiento humano es predecible y estadístico si conoces su entorno, contexto social, histórico y económico. Todo se reduce a otro tipo de ciencia- rebatió el muchacho con una sonrisa triunfal mientras que el resto solo se removían incómodos en sus lugares ya sin entender nada.

-Sin embargo no puedes estandarizar el arte; incluso sabiendo todo lo anterior, la interpretación de la realidad varía por cada individuo, y esa es la parte que te molesta ¿Cierto?- preguntó Gen entrecerrando sus ojos viendo como Senku le sostenía la mirada por aquella declaración.

De un segundo a otro el ambiente se enrareció, sintiéndose realmente pesado por unos segundos, Ruri quiso aliviar de nuevo la tensión pero Senku se le adelantó.

-No me molesta la individualidad...-

-Te molesta que no la puedes predecir. Los humanos no son una ciencia exacta y te irrita precisamente eso; aun con ello los entiendes, al menos intelectualmente. Te desenvuelves en sociedad porque sabes lo que puedes y no puedes hacer pero no te conectas del todo, demasiado racional, poco emocional como para terminar de involucrarte por completo y aun con ello terminas rodeado de gente, a pesar de tus deficiencias también quieres encajar...- le dijo Gen como saboreando sus propias palabras viendo como el entrecejo de Senku se relajaba lentamente y se sonreía con sorna.

-¿Pretendes psicoanalizarme?- le preguntó burlón.

-No, pretendo emborracharte- respondió Gen y en un movimiento sorpresa, apretó entre sus dedos indice y pulgar la nariz de Senku para obligarle a respirar por la boca; tomándolo por asalto, el científico no pudo evitar hacer lo que el otro pretendía y abrió la boca para intentar respirar y quejarse del doloroso apretón en su nariz pero de inmediato percibió en su lengua el ardor del alcohol tibio pues llevaba demasiado rato con la copa de sake en su mano.

El sabor era fatal pero se vio obligado a tragarlo escuchando las risas del mentalista y de sus amigos que volvían a reírse aliviados de que aquel extraño ambiente ya se hubiera esfumado.

-¡Sabe horrible!- se quejó Senku tosiendo y sacando la lengua por el terrible sabor del sake caliente y demasiado reposado mientras el resto se reía y Gen proponía otro brindis que el resto aceptó gustoso.

Todos, incluso Suika con su té de cebada, alzaron sus copas bebiendo a fondo y volvieron a reírse.

Gen bajó su copa y siguiendo su palabra sirvió de nuevo a Senku que no quería volver a probar esa cosa.

El mentalista recargó su propia tacita en una de sus rodillas viendo como un pétalo se posaba sobre su bebida de una forma casi poética.

-Mandé a hacer estas tazas a Kazeki-san, aunque no sé nada de alfarería ni de cerámica puedo decir que son un articulo fino. Son piezas creadas exclusivamente para nosotros, pensadas para cada uno, las marcas de los dedos varía de una a otra, no hay ninguna igual en el mundo y estoy seguro de que a pesar de las instrucciones sobre la forma, Kazeki-san también puso parte de él en esto. Eso es el arte Senku-chan, la capacidad que cada uno de nosotros tenemos de plasmar nuestra visión del mundo en algo físico, es por eso que me interesa tanto; es básicamente una autopsia a una parte incorporea de los humanos, al alma, si lo quieres ver así- se confesó Gen a lo que el otro volvía a resoplar cansinamente.

-Y yo aquí pensando que podrías tener un lado sensible pero al final no eres diferente de mi, también te mueve la curiosidad y no el altruismo- dijo con cierto toque de malicia el adolescente a lo que el mentalista soltó un par de risas secas.

-Altruismo, que tontería. Lo que nos mueve a tí y a mi es el ego del genio: observar, teorizar, poner en práctica la hipótesis y llegar al resultado deseado y cuando es así... ah... el subidón de adrenalina, la auto glorificación por confirmar que estábamos en lo correcto, _probar_ que estábamos en lo correcto. Es casi como masturbarse... si alguna vez te has masturbado, claro- dijo con sorna llevándose otro trago a la boca y solo haciendo que Senku frunciera el ceño por ese último comentario.

-No quiero saber de que están hablando...- dijo Chrome que también había alcanzado a escuchar eso último y se arrastró un poco hasta donde estaban los demás quedando así Gen y Senku un poco aislados del resto.

Un segundo silencio se asentó entre ellos mientras que el resto del grupo charlaba animado terminando la comida y ya empezando a desvariar por la bebida.

Gen los observaba atento con esa vaga sonrisa en los labios y Senku seguía la dirección de su mirada sabiendo que el ilusionista no estaba admirando la agradable escena, por supuesto que no, la analizaba porque eso hacían ambos, porque la observación era parte del mismo proceso científico solo que cada uno lo utilizaba para propósitos diferentes.

-Eso que dijiste antes... sobre como entiendo a la gente pero no me involucro emocionalmente, no te referías a mi- dijo con toda seguridad Senku a lo que Gen dio un ligero respingo al sacarlo de su concentración y recogió sus piernas hasta que sus rodillas se pegaron a su pecho en un gesto, por demás, femenino, pretendiendo sin resultados, parecer apenado y pudoroso.

-¿De quién podría estar hablando entonces?- preguntó el otro agudizando su voz a propósito escondiendo la mitad de su rostro tras sus rodillas dejando solo asomar sus ojos obscuros y gatunos.

-De ti mismo, por supuesto. De lo contrario ¿Porqué estarías tan obsesionado con las personas y su psicología? No es precisamente para hacerles creer en tus trucos de magia y no creo que lo necesites para ganarte su favor, para eso te basta con tu cara, eres atractivo, un poco por encima de la media lo que te da una clara ventaja- dijo Senku a lo que Gen dejó su copa en el piso y se llevó ambas manos a las mejillas.

-Oh Senku-chan ¿Me estás diciendo que soy guapo? que halagador, tú tampoco te quedas atrás, para ser un nerd tienes un rostro bastante atractivo- se burló Gen a lo que Senku rodó los ojos preguntándose que le hizo pensar que el otro ebrio podría seguirle una conversación seria por mas de cinco minutos.

Finalmente Gen volvió a reírse y bajar sus piernas dejándose de esconder al tiempo que su semblante cambiaba por uno mas serio, por segundos ese perfil calculador volvía a asentarse en sus facciones mientras se llevaba una mano a los labios.

-No te equivocas, efectivamente me esfuerzo mucho en encajar y en hacer que la gente crea en mi, _quiero_ que crean en mi- dijo casi en un susurro el muchacho y Senku estuvo a punto de preguntar el porqué de esa insistencia aunque fue Gen quien le hizo callar con la mirada, enigmática, la misma clase de mirada que el científico ponía cuando él sabía algo que el resto no.

Tal vez no se había dado cuenta, pero era especialmente irritante.

-Todas las personas necesitamos creer en algo, no somos lo suficientemente evolucionados para ir por el mundo a la deriva sin aferrarnos a nada, ni siquiera en estos tres mil años... esa parte de nosotros no ha cambiado en lo absoluto- dijo Gen ahora cubriéndose la boca con su ancha manga a lo que Senku se rió.

-No me irás a hablar de Dios ahora mismo- se burló Senku con desfachatez y Gen soltó una risa abiertamente.

-¡Chrome-chan, respóndeme algo!- exclamó Gen agitando su mano para llamar la atención del castaño que volteó a verlo, sinceramente no quería verse involucrado en los debates de aquellos dos porque siempre les perdía el hilo de la conversación a la mitad.

-¿Qué cosa?- preguntó con desconfianza el joven que se llevaba una rebanada de carne a la boca.

-¿Crees en Dios?- preguntó Gen sin mas descolocando a Senku y al mismo aludido.

-¿Dios?- repitió Chrome.

-Dios, los dioses, la naturaleza, cualquier tipo de fuerza superior ¿Crees en algo así?- preguntó sabiendo que el mas cercano al perfil de Senku era el mismo Chrome.

El moreno masticó su carne mientras pensaba y sin saber si había una respuesta correcta a ello, Senku lo perforaba con la mirada, la sentía encima de él, así que se esforzó el doble en buscar una respuesta adecuada.

-Bueno... supongo que si, creo que hay algo que creó todo esto, las piedras, el sol, el agua... todo eso, alguien o algo debió haberlo hecho- dedujo el chico casi con cautela.

-Si, se le llama Big Bang y...- comenzó a decir el científico irritado por esa respuesta pero Gen volvía a llenarle la boca de alcohol cuando apenas empezó a hablar.

El muchacho volvió a ahogarse por la quemazón en la garganta y lo terriblemente amargo del sabor, tosió repetidas veces intentando maldecir en medio de su ahogo.

-¿Lo ves? Todos tenemos que creer en algo, aunque no lo llamemos Dios- Gen probó su punto a lo que Senku ya mas recuperado y con los ojos llorosos por lo anterior llenó su tacita de sake y la levantó.

-Dios dios dios. Dios está en la nomenclatura de una tabla periódica- rebatió chocando su taza contra la de Gen en un extraño brindis triunfal y estaba a punto de cobrar venganza, obligando al mentalista también a tragar a la fuerza el alcohol, sin embargo Gen adivinó su truco y tomó la mano de Senku que sostenía la copa y la llevó a su propia boca bebiendo como un pozo sin fondo para doble disgusto del científico.

-El nihilismo es un mito, Dios es un símbolo del que nadie estamos exentos, ni siquiera tú; de lo contrario qué es esto- preguntó el ilusionista soltando la mano de Senku y ahora pasando su dedo índice por la E, M y C marcada con rojo en su ropa.

Senku sintió el cosquilleo del dedo sobre su pecho y solo miró extrañado al otro que estaba demasiado cerca pero se lo permitió solamente porque sus ganas de destrozar su argumento eran mas fuertes que la violación a su espacio personal.

-Es la fórmula de la relatividad- contestó sin mas

-La que llevas grabada en tu ropa, en un lugar de lo mas visible, en tu pecho cerca del corazón y desde el momento en que decidiste ponerla ahí dejó de ser una fórmula y la convertiste en un símbolo. Este símbolo es tu dios- siseó con tremenda arrogancia Gen, acercándose cada vez mas apoyando su mano en la dichosa fórmula que estaba escrita sobre el pecho de Senku percibiendo de paso el latir de su corazón acompasado. 

¿Acaso ese hombre nunca se sentía nervioso?

Senku estaba casi reclinado sobre su espalda ya que Gen había terminado por apoyarse en su pecho con esa sonrisa ladina que presumía una victoria que no sabía exactamente cual.

Ginro solo atinó a carraspear cuando vio a los otros dos casi recostados uno sobre el otro así que ambos se enderezaron de inmediato intentando relajar los ánimos.

Senku no iba a aceptar esa teoría, estaba muy seguro de cual eran sus motivaciones para tener esa formula en su ropa, seguía siendo la victoria de la ciencia por encima incluso de la naturaleza y las circunstancias que lo habían orillado a esa situación; muy lejos por supuesto de algo teológico como Dios y su simbología.

Sin embargo vio a Gen que volvía a su personalidad frívola y hacía bromas con los demás, sacando de su ropa un paquete de naipes que también había pedido a Kazeki, los repartía y hacía trucos de adivinar la carta elegida para entretener a todos mientras pasaba la tarde.

El sol pronto empezó a bajar y el crepúsculo llegaba, sería peligroso quedarse hasta el anochecer por lo que todos tomaron las cosas listos para irse. 

Al final, Gen no se resistió a cortar una rama del cerezo, frondosa pero elegante.

En el camino de regreso Gen admiraba la ramita y pareciera que el alcohol no le había hecho efecto muy diferente del resto del grupo que trastabillaba o hablaba con dificultad.

Estaba acostumbrado a eso, no había duda a pesar de que legalmente no tenía la edad para beber.

Senku supuso que su antigua vida en el mundo del entretenimiento lo había obligado a rodearse de adultos que no iban a reparar en si era menor de edad o no, y Gen tampoco se iba a detener en nimiedades para obtener lo que quería. Efectivamente esa parte manipuladora de él se dejaba ver y se confirmaba con eso.

Sin embargo también estaba esa otra parte, la que disfrutaba del Hanami, la que se conformaba con ver un cerezo en flor y no se resistía a llevarse un recuerdo de una tarde de primavera, cosa que hizo a Senku llevarse de manera inconsciente la mano al pecho justo donde lucía aquel estampado improvisado.

Si la ciencia era eso a lo que él se aferraba entonces ¿A qué se aferraba Gen? ¿Qué simbolizaba sus creencias, si tenía alguna? Lo miraba de reojo, caminando mientras se columpiaba sobre sus pies a cada paso despreocupado dándose cuenta que frente a él tenía otro enigma que le gustaría descifrar.

Llegaron a la aldea por la noche, cansados por la caminata, la comida y el alcohol, Suika ya iba profundamente dormida en la espalda de Kinro y todos demasiado adormilados se despidieron secamente, Gen también pero antes entregó la rama de cerezo a Senku; si ponía algo de azúcar en el agua tal vez las flores vivirían un poco mas.

A la semana siguiente la ramita de cerezo seguía ahí, en una esquina del laboratorio siempre estéril y que no tenía mas decoración que los refractarios de vidrio, asomaba discreto el rosado pastel de las florecillas que desencajaban con el laboratorio.

Senku que esperaba la reacción de un par de químicos no pudo evitar voltear a ver la varita.

No podía negarse por completo a las palabras de Gen, aunque no estuvieran de acuerdo en casi nada, efectivamente a veces no había nada malo en disfrutar de algo bello solo por el simple hecho de serlo.

Reclinó su mejilla sobre su mano viendo aun la rama de la sakura pensando un segundo en cuan agradable era aquel sencillo placer

**Author's Note:**

> *Tal cual el summary lo dice, esta frase en realidad corresponde a Oscar Wilde; finalmente él fue la razón de que este delirio haya salido a la luz, demasiada inspiración tomada de él.  
Gen y Senku me parecen del tipo de personajes que en vez de coquetear como Dios manda serían tan incómodos y ñoños que se pasarían horas argumentando y contra argumentando pensando que eso sería sexy... algo así...  
Sin mas que decir este one shot no es mas que un capricho que me nació después de los episodios vistos del anime y varios de mis headcanons puestos en práctico, esperando haya logrado entretener a alguien y apreciando el que se tomaran su tiempo para leer.


End file.
